What Love Truly Is
by YuriChan220
Summary: Revision and after events of episode 6. Alicia's bravery and protecting her princess proves that her love is stronger than anyone thinks. Alicia x Prim


**What Love Truly Is**

 **Pairing: Alicia x Prim**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroinu or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Ummm….ahaha…(rubs the back of her head). After watching the newest episode, I was just thinking: "Who has it worse? Alicia or the other girls?" I mean, episode 2 was horrible to watch as well, so…episodes 5 and 6 focusing on Alicia and her life. Dang…**

 **Besides, I don't know what the timeline to this is. Maybe before and after the events of episode 2? I'm not sure.**

 **A-anyways, kinda a change from episode 6. I hate this man so much.**

Alicia is finished. By the man who betrayed her who claims that she's "his woman", Beardesly. No…it can't be. She's bound just so that he can have sex with her, or rather rape her until she's through. The one who calls her "his woman"? No, it isn't what love is supposed to be. Yes, she had once saved his life, owed his loyalty to her…only to be betrayed and raped by him. This man doesn't deserve to live. All the other girls out there are getting raped, including Volt. She can't let this happen anymore. She eyes the sword and shield next to the wall. While he's relishing in happiness after his climax, Alicia takes this chance to crawl toward her weapons, cut the bind and stand up, holding her sword and shield.

"You!" she shouts.

"A-Alicia…my woman….?"

"I'm NOT your woman!" the blonde knight shouts, pointing her sword at him. "Do you realize…what you have done to me? Do you realize how much pain I have felt after what you did to me!? You betrayed me! You fool!"

"But…but…I can explain," Beardesly begs.

"No!" Alicia shakes her head roughly. "I've had enough of your self-proclaimed love for me and trying to force yourself on me! I've had it! Because you know what…you don't know everything about me! Not even my love life!"

"Wha…what…?"

"That's right! My heart all goes to Prim!" Alicia continues.

"You mean…that little one?" the bearded man says.

"Yes! So you trying to take me away from her is just insane! That's not love! It's just being forceful!" She quickly goes behind him, sword just inches from his neck. "You don't deserve to live. I'd rather not see you ever again than having to enter my life to rape me."

"But…w-we're about to have a life together…I did this with you," the traitor says. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does," Alicia snaps. "I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place. I love Prim. More than you know. Good-bye…traitor." With those words, she slits his throat, killing him instantly.

The other men who were raping the other girls, including Volt, turn to watch this and they immediately put on their clothes to grab their weapons.

"Get this girl!" Volt commands.

The men charge at her, but Alicia skillfully fights without getting hit at all. She ducks and slashes one man's leg and then his neck to kill him. She blocks another man's sword attack, bashes him with her shield and uppercuts, cutting mostly his chest and blood trickling out. She clashes swords with the third man, who appears to be a bit more skilled in swordsmanship. They swing back and forth, sparks appearing after each hit until Alicia's sword gets knocked out of her hands. But she still has her shield. Just as he tries to hit her, she deflects it, knocking him back and uses her fists to fight. One punch with her right hand, hitting him with her shield with the next and then spins a back fist with her shield. She then does a straight punch with her shield, making him stumble to the ground, causing him to get stunned. She grabs the man, knees him in the stomach, throws him on the ground and stomps his face hard, making it hard for him to move at all. She then turns to Volt, who drops Celestine. For the first time in his life, for being so high and mighty, he's truly afraid. He has never seen Alicia so worked up before. He has his sword ready and charges at her. They clash swords and the blonde turns toward the High Elven Goddess.

"Celestine-sama! Gather the girls and get out of here!" Alicia shouts. "I'll handle this bad man!"

Celestine comes to her senses and so does Origa and Cloe, and work together to evacuate the girls to safety. Volt grits his teeth and pushes Alicia away with his sword.

"Fine…I'll finish this myself!" Volt goes in to slash her again, but Alicia deflects it with her shield, knocks the sword out of his hand hard and then does a straight punch with her shield in the guts, knocking the air out of him. He goes down on his behind and Alicia points her sword at him, glaring.

"If you know where Prim is…tell me…" she says, coldly. "I might spare you…"

"Th-this man will tell you…" Volt turns toward the man walking towards them. "Hicks…go…let this girl get to the Princess."

"As you wish…boss…"

"She better be alive," Alicia says, turning to Hicks. "Or else I'll…"

"Don't worry, she is. She's all taken care of."

Alicia turns to Volt. "Thanks for the help."

After getting fully clothed, she and Hicks go toward a secret passageway just about a while later. It's a dark hall with a flight of stairs. Is this where they captured Prim? She goes up the stairs, opens the door and low and behold, there is the little cute Princess, surrounded by two men. She draws out her sword.

"Let her go!" she shouts.

"Alicia-nee-sama….!" Prim whimpers.

Alicia could tell that they were about to do something horrible to her. Not on her watch. She charges and kills the two men instantly, sheathes her sword and holds out her hand.

"Prim, let's go," she says.

"Alicia-nee-sama…" The cute pinkette cannot hold back her tears. For however long the princess is held prisoner, she's glad she is rescued by her beloved cousin. She plunges herself in the blonde knight's arms, sobbing her heart out. "Alicia-nee-sama! I'm so glad…! I'm so glad you rescued me!"

"There, there…" Alicia whispers, embracing her little cousin, stroking her long soft pink hair. "It's okay. You're safe now."

The crying lasts for 15 minutes and Alicia picks her up, bridal style, making the cute pinkette blush a little.

"A-Alicia-nee-sama….!?" she squeaks.

"Hehe! I'm a strong knight, don't worry. I'm able to carry you to our home, so hang on tight~"

"O-okay…" Prim holds on to her older cousin for dear life and her knight in shining armor carries her all the way to the castle to get cleaned up.

 ****Later****

Alicia sits on Prim's bed while the princess is just about finished drying her hair. She comes out of the bathroom and sees her older cousin, slumped on the bed.

"Alicia-nee-sama?" she questions as she sets the towel aside and sits next to the blonde.

"Why….why did this have to happen…?" Alicia says, feeling a lump on her throat. "This man…that traitor…he…he…!" She clenches a fist on her chest, tears threatening to spill.

Prim however can tell what she is feeling. She's been through it twice now by this traitorous beast and it pains her to even think about it. All she can do is embrace her beloved cousin tenderly.

"I'm here, Alicia-nee-sama…" she whispers. "I'm here…"

"Oh, Prim…!" At last, the blonde lets out her sobs, hugging her cute little cousin. All the things she held back, she lets it all out. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment anymore. She deserves more in her life than that. And…she knows it very well. It's right in front of her.

"Alicia-nee-sama?" Prim looks up at her older cousin, who wipes her tears and gazes into her eyes. The beautiful violet ones toward the baby blue ones.

Alicia has no words to even describe this feeling. She knows it's love deep within her heart. She thinks about her, she protects her and stays by her side every single day. She loves her. Alicia Arcturus is in love with Prim Fiori. She caresses the little princess's cheek, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Prim's eyes widen only for a second before relaxing and returning the favor. Yes…those lips of her beloved's taste so much better than those disgusting ones that is Beardesly. She NEEDS those lips so much. They deepen the kiss as they fall back on the bed, kissing like there is no tomorrow, rubbing their large breasts against one another, snuggling with each other in the process. Tongues caress each other with soft moans coming from both of them until they pull away, desperate for air. Prim gazes into her older cousin's violet eyes once again, blushing heavily. Alicia smiles, caressing her cheek once again.

"Prim…I love you…" she whispers. "Please go out with me…"

It is then that Prim realizes something. From what she asked her earlier, about love, she never knew that SHE was falling in love with her older cousin until that day. She cannot stop thinking about her. But Alicia showed her what love truly is….right in front of her. And frankly…she's very happy.

"Y-yes…yes! I will!" Prim hugs her beloved older cousin. "Thank you so much, Ailcia-nee-sama!"

They share a passionate kiss once again to seal the deal. Alicia's life is now back to normal, spending time with the one who she loves most, who she vows to protect and most of all, who always stays by her side. Their love for each other is much stronger than anyone thinks. Alicia's quick thinking, bravery and protecting her princess is all that is needed to get them to be together. That's just enough for Alicia.

 **A/N: So ummm…(shyly fiddles with her fingers) what do you guys think? This is probably a revision plus a made-up prediction of the events after episode 6? I don't know what's going to happen and quite frankly, I don't want to know. I've had enough of Alicia getting this…kind of treatment…**

 **A-anyways! Hope you all liked it and long and detailed reviews as always~!**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
